


Contact

by berryblue_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Cora have a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet's Skin challenge. I gave a shout out on Tumblr, asking if anyone wanted a fic written using the lovely ladies from Teen Wolf. One of my followers replied with this request. I hope y'all enjoy this!

“What is the point of this exactly?”

Cora looked at Erica, who was currently painting her toe nails a ridiculous shade of neon green. Granted, Cora picked the color but only because she wanted to make her friend happy. Erica looked up from her task and replied with a shrug, “Just in case you wear sandals or something, your toes will look interesting.”

“They’re my toes,” Cora chuckled. “How interesting can they be?”

“Oh hush,” Erica dismissed, dipping the small brush into the polish, “just eat some more M&M’s and leave me to my work.”

Cora smiled and did as she was told. As she sprinkled a spoonful of creamy peanut butter with the chocolate candies, Erica asked, “So how is the process of legally raising you from the dead?”

“Long and tedious,” Cora replied around a mouthful of peanut butter. Swallowing, she continued, saying, “Stiles’ dad has been a huge help. He’s been able to really hurry things along, or else I think Derek’s head would have exploded with frustration by now.”

Erica snorted a laugh. “Sounds about right.”

She finished the last toe on Cora’s and capped the polish. Releasing her foot, Erica ordered, “Do _not_ mess up my work!”

The stairs creaked and Erica’s mom emerged, asking with a nervous smile, “Everything still okay, girls?”

“Yeah, Mom,” Erica replied, shaking her head. Cora set her foot on the already-crowded coffee table as Erica urged her mom to go back upstairs. The older woman nodded and turned back around. The blond teen re-situated herself on her spot on the couch and said bashfully, “Sorry about that. I was hoping she wouldn’t do that if we were here.”

Cora shook her head. “You don’t have to apologize. I had to have Scott, Isaac, _and_ Boyd reassure Derek that I would be fine.”

Cora motioned for Erica to give her one of her feet. Erica handed over a bottle of glittery purple polish and said softly, “Thanks for doing this. I know it may seem stupid-“

“It’s not,” Cora insisted softly, unscrewing the cap and pulling it out. As she carefully painted Erica’s big toe, she added, “This is nice…normal even, which is something that I’ve been in short supply of for a while now.”

“We all have,” Erica remarked and paused. Cora looked up from her task to silently urge her to continue, causing Erica to lick her lips and say, “You and Boyd are the only ones who really understand. What it’s like to have your entire existence reduced to one tiny space, only to be thrown back into the mix with no time to cope.”

Cora stopped painting to look back at Erica, who was looking down at her hands. She set aside the polish and moved to pull the other girl into a silent hug. Their time spent together in that vault broke most of their barriers concerning personal space. Whenever the pack got together, the two girls and Boyd seemed to gravitate toward each other. They shared a bond forged in that dark space that no one else tried to question. Cora understood all too well what Erica meant. Cora scarcely had had time to process the fact that her big brother was alive before she was fighting to make sure he stayed that way from the very same people who had kept her trapped in that awful vault. Trying to reconcile all of those emotions, Cora had found comfort and a small reprieve from it all in Erica and Boyd’s company.

“We’re going to get polish everywhere,” Erica mumbled, her face tucked neatly in the crook of Cora’s neck.

“We’ll fix it later,” Cora replied, squeezing Erica closer. She smiled when she felt the gentle exhales of Erica’s breath tickle across her skin. After a while, they separated and took each other’s feet in their hands, Cora picking up the purple while Erica grabbed the top coat. She started asking questions on whether or not Cora wanted to go back to school or just get her GED. Cora smiled at the normalcy of their little scene and tried to answer Erica’s questions while making sure she didn’t get the polish anywhere except on Erica’s toe nails.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved like Erica loves Boyd.


End file.
